Reunions
by mac-reye
Summary: Grace heads to Iowa for her high school reunion. Wayne pretends to be her date to please her parents. What will happen when they are away from the big city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wayne POV

I hate mornings! The only good thing about waking up and going into the office was having half an hour alone with the love of my life, Grace Van Pelt. I just wish that I could get the nerve to ask her out.

I walk into the CBI building just like every day and see my red haired angle talking on her cell phone. As I walked to my desk I heard that she was getting mad. From the strain in her voice I could tell that she was trying to keep calm. "Listen Nick, I don' care that you…Will you shut up! Oh never mind!" with that she hung up.

"Everything ok Grace?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"My stupid brother cheated on his wife when he found out she cheated on him! And now I have to go there for my stupid reunion and find a date. My parents said if I showed up alone they were setting me up with someone." She looked stressed and then smiled. "Is there any chance that maybe you would be willing to be my date. It's only for the weekend."

Did she honestly think I would or could say no to her? "Of course I'll do it." I said a little more enthusiastic than I should have been.

"Seriously, you rock." She said obviously relived. "I booked a seat on Jet Stream Airlines leaving at eleven a.m. tomorrow. You should be able to get a seat as well."

"Let's book it now." I said. After Grace and I booked the flight, the rest of the team came in and we got to work. The case was an easy one; a thirty year old banker was killed by his wife. It turned out that he was leaving her for his mistress. That night I went home and packed. Grace had told me what I needed to bring and we agreed that I would pick her up the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wayne POV

It was bright and early as I followed the directions Grace had given me. I pulled into her driveway and she came out locking the door behind her. She looked different, but in a good way. She was dressed in jean and a sweatshirt. I stepped out of the truck and took her duffle bag from her and placed in the back seat with my bag.

"I really can't thank you enough for doing this Wayne." She said looking at me gratefully.

"No problem. Who knows, it could be fun." I replied as we headed to the airport. I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt but what if she did not feel the same way.

Once we got to the airport, we made our way through security and were informed that our flight would be boarding within thirty minutes. Two hours later we were headed to Des Moines, Iowa where one of her brothers, Matt I think, would be waiting for us. From there, we would drive an hour and a half to Ackley, Iowa, Grace's hometown. Grace decided to fill me in on her family. There were her parents, Joe and Natalie. Joe was a high school football coach and Natalie was a fourth grade teacher.

As far as her siblings, she had five. Diana and Nick were forty year old twins. Nick was divorced with a sixteen year old daughter Erika. They lived in Florida and came home often but would not be there this trip. Diana who is thirty six, is an interior decorator in New York and never comes home. Next comes Ryan who lives in Seattle and is thirty five. Grace said he was a lawyer and rarely calls let alone comes home. Then there is thirty year old Chris who still lives in Ackley and took over when their father retired as head football coach at Ackley High. Chris is married to his high school sweetheart, Sarah. They have four year old twins, Elizabeth and Amy. Lastly, there is Grace's twin brother Matt who is twenty seven and a detective for Ackley Police Department.

Grace goes on to say that her sister was cheerleading captain and all of her brothers were football players. When I asked if she was a cheerleader she laughed.

"Nope, I was manager. I was everything from a support system, to a treasure, to the water boy. And I loved every minute of it." She said with a smile. Our plane landed and we retrieved our bags. We were walking around looking for her brother when she screamed. She dropped her bag and ran over to who I assumed was Matt. I grabbed her bag and followed.

"Wayne, this is my brother Matt, Matt, this is Wayne Rigsby." As she said this, she beamed. It was then I realized how close she and Matt were.

"Hi nice to meet you Wayne." Matt said.

"Same here." I said.

We grabbed our bags and Matt led the way to his truck. I just hope the rest of her family likes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wayne POV

It was a long drive to Ackley. But once we got there, a ton of people stepped outside to great us. After saying hello to everyone, Grace said, "Look at the time. I think Wayne and I should head up and get some rest. After all, isn't the biggest game of the year happening tomorrow?"

Grace's father, who I have been instructed to call Joe, said, "Well of course. We all need to get some sleep. Just remember we leave around nine to start getting ready."

"Ok daddy. We'll see you guys in the morning." Grace said with a smile on her face.

'Goodnight everyone." I said. I had to admit, I was still scared that her brothers, Chris and Matt would try to kill me.

We finally made it upstairs and I looked around Grace's old bedroom. It looked just like her. The walls were a turquoise blue and the furniture was all stained wood. Her bedspread was brown and the same blue as the walls. As far as decorations go, the wall and shelves were covered with awards she received for academic purposes. There were a million pictures of her and her family, especially her brothers.

We started getting ready for bed and she turned off the lights and crawled in next to me. The bed itself was plenty big enough but she stayed close to me. When she realized that she was almost on top of me she said, "Sorry, I'm use to sleeping in the middle of the bed." and moved over to her side.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back over to me.

She looked up and smiled. Then something in her eyes changed and I found myself leaning in to kiss her. To my surprise she kissed back and wrapped her arms around me. We didn't come up for air until we absolutely needed to.

All of a sudden, the door was pushed open.

"What just happened?" asked Grace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wayne POV

The lights came on and there stood Matt, staring in shock at Grace and I with our guns pointed at him. He smirked when he noticed that I was leaning protectively over Grace.

"For Christ's Matty you scared the living shit out of me! We could have shot you." screamed Grace and we carefully put our guns back under our pillows.

"Sorry, I just wanted to warn you that just about everyone we went to high school with will be there including Aaron." Matt said seeming slightly unnerved that this Aaron guy would be there.

"Crap I forgot about him," she said and turned to me. "Aaron and I dated senior year, that is until I caught him making out with my best friend, Wayne."

"Wow!" was all I could come up with.

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you heads up. See you guys bright and early." Matt said as he closed the door and went to sleep.

Grace and I looked at each other and lay back down.

"So," I said not really sure what to say next.

"So," Grace said. It was obvious that she didn't know what to say either.

"Look Grace," I said turning on my side to face her. "I know you've said in the past that you don't think that we should get together. So, if you want to just pretend like this never happened, I will completely understand. But just so you know, I have been in love with you from the first moment I met you. If you don't feel the same way, I understand." I said as I looked tore myself away from her gaze waiting for rejection. But it never came. When I looked back at her she was smiling.

"Wayne I am so sick of pretending that I don't feel this connection that we have. I love you so much. You are all I think about. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that we need to be together. Maybe we could try dating and just keep it quite at work?"She said with a small, hopeful smile.

"I would love that." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

I awoke the next morning when Grace tried to carefully get out of bed to get ready.

"Morning," I said as I watched her pull on jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Morning to you." She said as I stepped out of bed and stretched, grabbing my clothes out my duffle bag. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Oh just wait, you are in for the longest, best day of your life." She said with a smile as I walked up to her. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I can't wait!" I said as we slowly walked downstairs hand in hand to eat breakfast.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas, comments, or criticism, please REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys so sorry it took me over a month to update. Things have been crazy busy! What is really sad is that I actually had to go back and reread everything I've written so far! If you are looking for some good stories, check out my favorites list on my profile! There are some from **_**Twilight, Life With Derek, The Mentalist, Greek, Grey's Anatomy**_**, **_**NCIS**_**, and **_**Speak**_**! Love you guys, have a great holiday season, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5

Wayne POV

After we ate breakfast we piled into the truck and headed to the high school. Grace had explained that this was the biggest game of the year. She also explained that every year before this game there is a huge pep rally and tailgate party held at the high school. Joe was right it was a long day. We helped set up for everything and then went to the pep rally. I thought I went to a small high school but this was tiny. There were only four hundred kids in the entire school. But for some reason the gym sounded like the Super Bowl! This was definitely a school that backed their football team. Throughout the day people would come up to talk to Grace. From the way everyone acted it was obvious that she was respected and loved here. I was amazed that even when one of her ex-boyfriends came up she still was polite and even gave them a hug. She also couldn't stop grinning whenever she would tell someone that she and I were dating. I was wondering if we would run into the infamous Aaron. From the way Grace acts whenever his name is mentioned and all that Matt and Chris have told me, Aaron really hurt Grace. I cannot imagine how someone could cheat on Grace. It was only a few minutes until kickoff, and Grace and I were standing talking to Chris and Matt. Things were going well and it appeared that Grace's brothers were starting to really like me. We were discussing the Saints loss to Tampa Bay last week went Christ and Matt got this pissed off look on their faces. Grace noticed too because she turned to look behind her where her brothers were glaring, and her face immediately went pale as she whispered, "Aaron."

I became furious instantaneously. Aaron just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Hey beautiful! Long time no see. Look Gracie baby, I know things didn't really work out in high school but what do you say we give us one more try darling."

I couldn't believe this guy here I was with my arm around her and he's asking her out! Grace looked livid. "First of all don't call me Gracie, baby, or darling. Second, I regret ever speaking to you in the first place, let alone going out with you. Third, even if I was single, I wouldn't go out with you after what you did. And finally, rot in hell you stupid ass!" Grace yelled. She just stood there glaring at a shocked and embarrassed Aaron.

"Ok then, I guess I'll go now." Aaron said quietly as he turned and walked away. We all started laughing as we heard the announcer call out the football team. We then headed to take our seats with the Grace's mother. Ackley won the game and then we all headed home to go to sleep. The next night, we went to the reunion and actually had a good time. As soon as we got home we packed our stuff and told Chris goodbye because we were leaving early the next morning. I feel asleep with Grace in my arms and didn't wake up until five when the alarm went off. We quickly got dressed and finished packing everything before heading down to have breakfast with Grace's parents and Matt who came over to take us to the airport. Once there, Grace gave Matt a long hug and I shook his hand. Grace promised to come back for Christmas, maybe Thanksgiving if possible. Matt sent Grace to go and check our bags. "Wayne, I need you to promise me something." Matt told me looking serious.

"Sure man anything." I said.

"Take care of Grace. Tell her you love her everyday; and don't ever hurt her." Matt said.

" I promise. Take care Matt."I said as I went to me Grace. That quick trip to a small town in Iowa was where Grace and my relationship started. Lisbon eventually found out and told us to keep it out of the office. We later discovered that she and Jane had been seeing each other as well. Cho was relieved that I finally made my move, and Jane stopped asking me "man or mouse?" A year later, Grace and I got married in Iowa and three months after that we discovered that Grace was three months pregnant. My life is finally complete; I have a beautiful wife, a great job, a roof over my head, and soon I will have a baby girl. My life changed the day Grace Van Pelt started working for the CBI. She is my partner, my friend, my lover, my life.


End file.
